


Welcoming the Newcomer

by OnWingsofValor



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/F, IN SPACE!, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWingsofValor/pseuds/OnWingsofValor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we both signed on for the exchange initially, Ketsu and I sort of accidentally cooked up a ridiculous space pulp Fourze AU where Yuuki is a traveling hero (with a little sentient Hayabusa-kun sidekick a la Booster Gold), Miu is a conquering queen of some chunk of the galaxy, and Tomoko is her court mage/advisor. </p>
<p>Also Miu has a lady harem, 'cause we said so. And thus once I got Ketsu's assignment, I pretty much had to act on it. So here we have Yuuki being welcomed into the harem - a little confused about it, but definitely interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming the Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



Bonus material - 

Work in progress stages: [Sketch](http://i.imgur.com/tBymdc4.png), [lines](http://i.imgur.com/NlhDVbS.png), and [flats](http://i.imgur.com/2psNYeh.png). [Designs for this AU](http://i.imgur.com/q2Y1dz5.png).


End file.
